MRAM is a non-volatile memory technology in which data are stored using magnetic domains. Because MRAM is non-volatile, the data stored in the magnetic domains is maintained without requiring power to continually refresh the magnetic domains. Additionally, MRAM may provide desirable read speeds, write speeds, and device longevity. Because of these characteristics, MRAM may be used in a variety of applications, such as long-term storage (e.g., in place of or as a complement to a hard disc drive or a solid state drive), or device memory (e.g., in place of or as a complement to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and/or static random access memory (SRAM)). An MRAM element consists of a fixed magnetic layer, a thin dielectric tunnel barrier, and a free magnetic layer. When bias is applied to the MRAM element, electrons that are spin polarized by the magnetic layers traverse through the dielectric barrier. An MRAM element will have a high resistance when the magnetic moment of the free layer is oriented anti-parallel to the fixed layer and a low resistance when the magnetic moment of the free layer is parallel to the fixed layer. As temperatures increase, the delta resistance between the low and high states gets smaller making it more difficult to distinguish between the two.